A Child of two Magics:
by guardianranger
Summary: A child who beholds the greatest power of all time. Read the story. This takes place after Nabu was killed by the wizards by saving the others from death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary:_When Nabu gave his life up to save the others from the evil wizards, he never knew that Aisha was pregnant at the time. Although he will have another chance maybe in the future time._

_A child who is born with two powers-one being a fairy and a good wizard's powers._

_Name: Princess Alison_

_Dad:Nabu_

_Mom: Princess Aisha of Andros-planet-where her parents are from. (Aisha dies) when Alison is 4 years old._

_Alison lives in Alfea most of her life, along with her guardians._

_Age: 10 years old._

_Alison can bring back the dead-only when they were killed in battle. She can't bring Aisha back through-for some reason why already tried to-which ended her being sick for an entire week._

_(Alison is picking flowers to bring to her guardians) meaning the specialists who are visiting gardenia for the day._

_Roxy was visiting her parents after finishing a semester at Alfea school for fairies._

_Bella is the daughter to Riven and Musa-(although she comes from the future time) where Musa is dead in her life. In Bella's future time-only the specialists, Musa and Techa are alive the others are asleep in their secret vaults._

_Name: Bella_

_Age:13_

_Mom: Musa_

_Dad:Riven_

_Name:Jimmy_

_Dad:Timmy_

_Mom:Techna_

_(Same thing as Bella) from the future time._

_Age:14_

_Name:Princess Erica_

_Parents: Are unknown_

_Age: 13 years old_

_Adopted through-since she holds the winx powers in the future time._

_(Erica, Bella and Jimmy) are on the beach area of Juice bar their parents work at-before they born._

_Roxy was visiting her parents and friends at the juice bar at the moment, taking some time off working._

_(Alison currently is picking flowers) with Flora at the moment._

_Flora watching her friend's daughter. _

_Alison holds the powers in her hands walked towards Flora. "Aunt Flora! I'm done can we go see the others?"asked Alison._

_Flora smiles at her niece. "Sure, They would love the flowers"answered Flora picking Alison up in her arms._

_(Juice Bar) area of the beach._

_Helia was just relaxing at the moment until Flora with Alison their niece-who lost her parents at a young age._

_"Helia! Flora and Alison will be back"answered Riven drinking a smoothie-watching his daughter from the future time._

_Helia gives Riven a look in the face. "It's been at least 6 years since Aisha death and Nabu. Alison still asked about having a dad to begin with"answered Helia._

_Sky, Timmy and Brandon overheard Helia tell Riven off._

_"Riven! Give it a rest, Alison is still mourning over Aisha death"answered Techna missing Aisha alot._

_"Aisha wants what's best for her daughter sake"answered Roxy knowing Aisha and Nabu._

_Morgana-Roxy's mom-is thinking a moment to herself. She walks over to the group. "There is something you should know about Alison gift"answered Morgana._

_"Mom! What do you mean?"asked Roxy who was wondering._

_(Alison is with her cousins now)_

_Flora now sitting in Helia's lap._

_"Alison can bring back the dead"answered Morgana telling the winx and the specialists the news._

_"Uh! We already know that alison can bring back the dead. Alison tried to bring Aisha back from the dead and that didn't work very well at all"snapped Riven angrily._

_Morgana shakes her head at the group. "Alison can only bring back the dead-when they died in a battle"answered Morgana._

_Bloom looks at her friends and husband of 3 years now. "Since Aisha didn't fight in a battle, and Nabu did from the wizards-Alison can bring her dad back to life?"asked Bloom._

_Morgana nods her head_

_"Does Alison know she can bring her dad back again?"asked Brandon who was wondering._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two:Awaken:Part I_

_Princess Alison daughter to Nabu and Princess Aisha of Andros-she knew it was time to bring back her father-it's been many years since the death of her mom and dad._

_"Aunt Bloom! Can we go to planet Andros to visit my parents?"asked Alison whose has been staying with Bloom and Sky at their own on Alfea-where Bloom teaches magic at the school of fairies._

_Bloom looks at Alison in the face._

_Stella,Techna,Musa and Flora looked at each other in the face._

_"Alison! Why do you want to see your parents?"asked Musa who was wondering._

_Alison looks at aunts in the face. "I want to bring some flowers to daddy's grave"answered Alison._

_"Alison! We have to check with our husband's first"answered Flora who wasn't sure about traveling right now-due to her being pregnant at the moment._

_(4 days later)_

_Everyone was asleep in the mansion they share at Alfea._

_Alison was sleeping in her bedroom-she sat-up screaming her lungs out. "It's time"shouted Alison._

_(Bloom,Helia,Sky and Timmy) racing into Alison's bedroom in a flash of lightening._

_"Alison! What's wrong?"asked Timmy._

_(Musa,Riven,Brandon and Stella came into the bedroom) minus Flora since she's expecting her first child._

_Alison looks at them in the face. "I want my dad"answered Alison._

_"Alison! That's the reason you woke us up in the middle of the night?"yawned Riven angrily._

_Alison slowly climbs out of her bed-grabs a cape. "It's time to awaken"answered Alison who starts to glow with bright lights surrounding her tiny form._

_"What's going on?"asked Stella standing there-she also expecting too-being 4 months pregnant right now._

_Suddenly Alison disappears out of nowhere right in front of the specialists and the winx club in the mansion._

_That alerted the winx club members at once._

_"Oh my god! We just lost Alison"answered Musa collasping on the floor._

_Riven caught his wife in time._

_"Oh my god! Alison mention she wanted to see her parents"answered Techna typing away on her mini computer._

_(4 hours later) on the planet of Andros._

_Alison brings fresh flowers to her father's grave yard,Aisha grave was right next to her dads. For some reason Alison couldn't bring Aisha back from the dead-because she only died of cancer. Although could bring Nabu back from the dead-because he was killed by the evil wizards. "Power of The Sea! I summon to awaken you"shouted Alison wearing her winx club and wizard uniform._

_(Winx Club and the specialists have arrived in time) to see Alison glowing._

_"Alison! No"shouted the winx club._

_"What are you doing?"shouted Timmy and Riven at once._

_Alison glows more powers. "I summon to awaken you,bring you back from the dead"shouted Alison._

_Chanting a spell-that neither of the winxs or their husbands knew about._

_(25 minutes later) Nabu is standing there-looking at the group._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Nabu! Are you ok?"asked Brandon who was worried._

_Nabu looks at the group. "Where's Aisha?"asked Nabu wondering why he didn't see Aisha with his friends._

_"Nabu! Aisha died 5 years ago with cancer,Alison already tried to bring her back it didn't work out"answered Musa._

_Alison slowly stops glowing-she is weak in using her powers to awaken Nabu up from the dead._


End file.
